


We Only Grow Weary

by EpicNerd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, Dark fic, Darker than Noir, Dead Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Dead Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Gen, Gore, Immortality, Mild Gore, Mortality, Mutilation, PLEASE READ TAGS, Poor Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Poor Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicNerd/pseuds/EpicNerd
Summary: The miraculouses have been held by many users over the years, and yet Tikki still never finds herself to be prepared for when the wielder’s time is over.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 29





	We Only Grow Weary

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off a comic that was made by edendaphne, which you can find here:  
> https://edendaphne.tumblr.com/post/159806430605/ml-angst-week-day-4-love-life-for-some-reason-i  
> I’ve been a fan of her work for a long time, and felt the urge to write a one-shot after looking at her art!

Tikki, for all the luck in the universe that she herself created, hated her life. For as long as humanity has existed, so has hatred. And with hatred comes danger, and a need for protection is never far behind. Her miraculous throughout history as let her and her wearers serve as protectors against the evils that are never truly gone.

Humanity, with all its strengths and weaknesses, with all its knowledge and ignorance, cannot escape one thing: death. So many are justifiably afraid of their inevitable mortality, and Tikki was sure that the fear would consume her existence if she weren’t immune to it.

It is unpredictable in every sense of the word; humanity is so fragile that one could die before even being alive. Someone could die young and suddenly or old and have their death dragged out. Someone could die painfully or blissfully. Someone could die at the hands of someone else or at the failure of their own body. Some even die to the failure of their own minds.

In a reality where change is the only constant that can be relied on, what always stays the same is that no one lives forever. So why...why does Tikki keep doing this to herself? Why does she keep being such an idiot by letting herself love whoever wears her miraculous? It should seem so stupid to do so that she knows better than to form attachments! And she does! But...just because you know a storm is coming doesn’t mean that you can defy the weather and stop it.

“Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” Tikki has repeated to herself the second time she had watched her wearer die.

She truthfully didn’t know if it was more painful to lose her hero in battle or to old age. On the one hand, dying young seemed so cruel and unfair to the point that it almost drew Tikki to insanity. On the other hand, a long life together allowed memories and attachments to be made. Every time her chosen’s heart stopped, it felt as if hers did too. Every. Single. Time.

Sometimes, she becomes downright nauseous when she comes out of her dormant state when a Guardian bestows her miraculous. It’s as if every fibre in her little being was screaming for her to shut down and refuse. It’d be easier, but she loved the safety of humanity more than the sanity of her mind.

So...she dealt with the pain. She would meet the new miraculous holder, fall in love with him or her, and then helplessly, hopelessly watch as they died. Humanity has been around for thousands of years, and she was sure it would be around for thousands of years. Evil will always rise up, justice will always need to be served, and humanity will always be helplessly mortal.

That’s why, when she met Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a girl that Tikki could sense was strong both physically and emotionally, all she could do was pull the brightest smile she could and go through the routine of explaining as much as she could whilst panic ensued at the discovery of her existence.

She had been renounced not long after, but Marinette had claimed her once again in the face of danger. It wasn’t a first, but it was rare, especially amongst the teens that the guardians somehow decide are okay to put directly in harm’s way; they were stubborn in the case of their decision-making.

She nurtured Marinette, encouraged Marinette, made her a birthday present, comforted her, lectured her, and did everything for her. And, just like all the times before, she fell in love with Marinette. Why, she grew fond of Adrien before he even wore her miraculous and became Mister Bug. When the masks fell and the teens became closer, Tikki fell in love with both of them. They were both so nice and kind and selfless!

That’s why, when things went from bad to worse, all she could do was silently scream as she watched through Marinette’s eyes as she could do nothing to help. Evil had been murderous before, but she had never seen someone so ruthless as Hawkmoth. He had so much hatred in his eyes and heart that Tikki, one who cowered from nothing, shrunk back when she saw him that day. Something about him was very different and very dangerous.

At the end of the day, physical strength plays a heavy, heavy role in the outcome of a fight, but strength of will also plays a part. When one has both on their side, the outcome can be predicted before the fight has even begun. That sinking feeling before heartbreak strung with Tikki, but she couldn’t warn Marinette, not while she was transformed into Ladybug.

All Tikki could do was watch through this teen girl’s eyes as the two people that she had grown quite fond of be cut, punched, and beaten into the ground. Their sounds of pain rocked Tikki as she clutched the sides of her head, screaming into the void that was her existence when being used.

Chat Noir went down first, the exposed part of his head slamming against an exposed pipe. He crashed to the ground, blond hair being dyed red. His transformation gave out quickly, revealing Adrien and an exhausted, distraught Plagg.

However, Tikki couldn’t watch further as Ladybug looked away, shouting at Hawkmoth. Their spar was dragged out, but Tikki somehow knew the inevitable. The story always goes that justice prevails, but history never promised that it would be immediate.

Hawkmoth unsheathed the sword in his staff, swiftly swiping at Ladybug’s head. At first, Tikki thought he missed until she heard Marinette scream and look down. There, on the ground, was a bloody ear. Tikki then felt as if she were being torn apart as Marinette slowly detransformed as she clutched the side of her head and howled in pain. Hawkmoth saw an exposed opening, and drove his sword through the left side of Marinette’s chest.

“No!” Tikki found herself screaming.

Without warning, she was ejected from the earrings. She then was allowed to look around for herself. Hawkmoth was walking over to Adrien, whom wasn’t waking up despite Plagg’s gargled pleas. When the villain approached, the black kwami snapped his head, fury in his eyes.

“Cataclysm!” Plagg shouted.

The building cracked before shattering, cement and debris flying up into the air as the structure crumbled. Tikki grabbed the earrings off of Marinette, and Plagg grabbed the ring off of Adrien. The teens’ bodies, along with Hawkmoth, fell through the floor. The two kwamis couldn’t stick around the make sure their wearers were found. Instead, they fluttered away from the death and destruction and headed towards the guardian.

“Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” Tikki shouted to herself, her voice guttural as she clutched the earrings tightly to her chest.


End file.
